GetLuck
|tribes = |place = Winner |alliances = The Family Final Four Alliance |days = 34 |votesagainst= 2 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = Co-Runner-Up (2/18) |alliances2= Harley's Wanaka Alliance |votesagainst2= 3 |days2 = 39 |challenges2 = 10 |season3= |tribes3= |challenges3=1}} GetLuck is the Sole Survivor of . He also competed on and . Despite losing for his tribe at the second tribal immunity challenge, his alliance was able to help him get carried to the end. Although he was perceived as a snake by Sandra, GetLuck defeated JD4SURVIVOR and ILoveHarley in a 6-1-0 jury vote, winning him the title as first Sole Survivor. In New Zealand, Luck focused more on challenge performance, winning a record number of Individual Immunity challenges until the Final Immunity Challenge. Nonetheless, his tight bond with his alliance members allowed him to make it to the Final Tribal Council yet again. This time, however, he lost to newcomer DanceGuy151 after the latter was perceived to be a better person. Profile Borneo , |faveseason = All-Stars, Pearl Islands, Borneo, The Australian Outback|favecontestants = Richard Hatch|solereason = Because I've always considered myself a competitive person, although I'm only here to have fun.|disliked = Cirie Fields, Brian Corridan, Ethan Zohn, Jerri Manthey|respect = Fabio Birza, Candice Cody, Aras Baskauskas, Gina Crews, Dan Kay|leastrespect = Graham Jenneker, Silas Gaither|leastfave = Redemption Island, Thailand, Vanuatu}} New Zealand , |faveseason = All-Stars, Pearl Islands, Borneo, The Australian Outback|favecontestants = Richard Hatch|solereason = Because I've always considered myself a competitive person, although I'm only here to have fun.|disliked = Cirie Fields, Brian Corridan, Ethan Zohn, Jerri Manthey|respect = Fabio Birza, Candice Cody, Aras Baskauskas, Gina Crews, Dan Kay|leastrespect = Graham Jenneker, Silas Gaither|leastfave = Redemption Island, Thailand, Vanuatu|bborb = N/A|cagayan = N/A}} Borneo Luck was placed at the Dancing Pandas tribe. He created the name and logo of the tribe in the challenge on Day 2, because of that, he felt responsible when his tribe lost the challenge. Early on, Luck was planning to form an alliance. He initially sided with Harley and JD4. After losing the first Immunity challenge, his tribe partners were in line for elimination, but Luck and his alliance members remained safe at the Tribal Council due to the loyalty of the alliance. After a Day 9 tribe swap, Luck and Harley remained on the Dancing Pandas tribe. There, he joined a new alliance with Sandra and Stanley. After his new alliance successfully eliminated his biggest threats, Luck's dilemma was whether to betray and eliminate JD4 or to betray and eliminate Master Hydraffe. His alliance then decided to vote off Master Hydraffe for the sole reason of being a potential threat. Luck, along with Harley and JD4, made it to the Final Tribal Council. Whilst Harley was perceived for being all over the place and JD4 was lambasted for being an underdog, Luck was seen as the best strategist, though he rebutted that he never wanted to betray anyone. He holds the record for receiving the least amount of votes throughout the season, proved him worthy of winning. In the end, it was Luck's unconventional thinking who made him the 1st Sole Survivor in a 6-1-0 vote, gaining the votes of Sandra, RegCat, James, Stanley, Tim Tam and Shaniqua. Voting History New Zealand Voting History Iceland Voting History Trivia * Luck is the first person to be involved in a tiebreaker vote. Get Luck | before = Title Established | after = DanceGuy }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Survivor: Just Dance Wikia Category:Dancing Pandas Tribe Category:Lugön Tribe Category:Wanaka Tribe Category:SurvivorJD: New Zealand Category:Winners Category:1990's births Category:Borneo Contestants Category:New Zealand Contestants Category:Aotearoa Tribe Category:Finalists Category:SurvivorJD: Iceland Category:Iceland Contestants Category:Kalta Tribe